


Dirty Laundry - Pietro Maximoff x (f)Reader (March Song Challenge)

by alltimelilly



Series: 2017 Song Challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Song Challenge, Songfic, ansgt, like a lot, mentions of kinda cheating, there might be swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off of the song and music video, Dirty Laundry by All Time Low, bad things have happened in your relationship with the silver speedster, Pietro Maximoff. This causes the two of you to break up, one more affected than the other, and the aftermath of the entire ordeal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So on my tumblr I have a monthly song challenge thing with one best friends where every month we write a fic based off the same song or a theme. This month it was a song, [Dirty Laundry by All Time Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTwmxiLSD0w), and it was a tn of fun! If you're curious, [here's the kinda explanation of what this challenge is](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/post/155927075503/i-have-an-announcement) and [the masterlist!](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/post/156653624168/song-challenge-masterlist-ft)
> 
> \---
> 
> In the music video, Alex is surrounded by a few different people. One being a girl in a wedding dress angerily ruining his clothes, as if to show there was a relationship problem. Hence, where I got the idea for this. The lyrics are kind of strange, so I was more inspired by the video. It’s a great song, though xD

"I don't think I'll be okay for a while!" You shouted, tears pouring out of your eyes. "And it's insane to ask that of me! He can't commit to anything, what does that make me worth?" You were moving your hands around, throwing all the clothes out of your closet on the floor with your telekinetic powers. "Nothing will ever be the same!" You yelled, making the lame on your bedside table fall off.

"(Y/N)," Natasha walked into your bedroom. "People make mistakes."

You sat on your bed, your hands covering your eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I know, but some mistakes are unforgivable."

"What really happened, (Y/N)?" Natasha asked, and you thought about what made you react in such a horrible way. 

You and Pietro wanted to make it official, and he proposed just last week. The only person who knew was Wanda, for multiple reasons. But you also hadn't told anyone after it happened, you wanted to make it special to tell the rest of the team that you and Pietro were engaged. 

But when going out to drink with him, you noticed him flirting with at least three other women there. 

"He has no control!" You yelled to Natasha, after giving her the quick version of the story.

Natasha sighed and gave you a hug. "I knew he was flirty, but I thought he would have been a saint when it comes to commitment."

You wiped your eyes. " _I don't believe in saints,_ " You started, " _They never make mistakes_."

Shrugging, Natasha nodded. "I guess you have a point." But there wasn't much more Natasha could do, she could let you cry to feel better, but she really didn't know how to handle it. This week was filled with a million emotions not many people could deal with all at once. Love, happiness, and excitement turned into betrayal, sadness, and anger in an instant.

"Is there anything I can do, love?" Natasha asked you carefully, unsure of what to do.

"No, I think I just need some time alone," You wiped your eyes. "I'll be okay, eventually."

\---

You barely left your room. You only left to go to the bathroom that was across from your room. You didn't leave your pajamas, and you didn't even leave for food; someone always brought you something.

It had already been a week. For the most part, you didn't leave for two reasons. One being your heartbreak, the other being scared you would run into Pietro. It was easier to hide than to see him.

Tony was the one who usually brought you your lunches and checked on you in the evening to see if you wanted dinner. He took better care of you than he did himself, which meant he was very concerned and worried for your well being.

After two weeks, Pietro made a stop in Tony's lab. Tony didn't like Pietro before this problem, and when you two started dating, he stopped publicly hating him. But after he heard what happened, Tony didn't hold back.

"Hey, Tony?" Pietro walked in carefully; worried Tony might kill him if his voice is pitched even a little too high. "How is she?"

Tony sent a glare at the Sokovian boy. "Terrible, Maximoff. You ruined her! All the self-esteem and confidence, and _happiness_ , it's out the door! She's barely left her room, I've had to force her to eat, she hasn't changed out of her pajamas," He continued, listing all the things that have changed. "(Y/N) has destroyed her room, too. With her powers, everything is thrown all over. Then, she shoved anything she could back into her closet. _Her closet's such a mess_ ," Tony sighed, not sure why he was actually telling Pietro this.

"I have to talk to her," Pietro mumbled.

"Maximoff, don't!" Tony yelled, but the speedster ran away, stopping right in front of your bedroom.

Pietro knew he messed up from the night you called off the engagement. He knew he lost you, the amazing and stunning person you are, and he knew there was no way to get you back. But after he heard how you were reacting to the problem, he thought he had a chance at redemption.

Pietro knocked.

"Who is it?" You weakly called from your bed as you scrolled through social media. The door opened slightly, and you saw silver hair peek through. "No, go away," You looked down and hid your face behind your blanket.

Pietro walked into your room and shut the door, so there was privacy. "(Y/N), I want to talk."

"Well, I don't," You scolded, barely looking at him. You had the blanket covering everything up until your eyes, but then only showed one. He had _nothing_  to say to you that could make anything better, even just seeing his face made you want to kill him.

Pietro took a deep breath, thinking of what to say. "Look, I know I hurt you," He walked closer and stood at the end of your bed, lighting tugging the blanket away. "I'm sorry."

You pulled the blanket back. "Pietro, I need you to leave. I called off the engagement, you do not have any reason to talk to me, and I don't want to talk to you," You told him. After seeing him and hearing the bullshit in his voice, your mood changed. You didn't want to get with him again; you just wanted him gone. He made a mistake there was no coming back from, and he chose to learn that the hard way.

He grabbed your hand. " _I don't care about what you did, I only care about what we do_ ," He started, looking hopeful. "We can forget the past, move on, and live a happy life."

You snatched your hand away from Pietro. "Why would I want to be with you? You broke my heart into a million pieces in a matter of minutes. That will not set me up for a happy life, even if you forget the past," You glared.

"Darling, _dirty laundry looks good on you_ ," He tried.

"No," You shot him down. "Nothing will ever go back to how it used to be. You played with my heart and ruined everything; we will never be able to be what we were, or even how we were before we were together. Not since you thought flirting with other women while engaged was a good idea," You told him. "You need to leave," You pointed to the door to open it, not giving any mercy.

"But-"

You closed your eyes, and with your telekinetic powers being stronger with the emotions you held, you moved Pietro outside of your room. With one swift hand movement, you slammed the door shut and locked it tight. Pietro made a mistake, and he would regret it for the rest of his life. However, after that confrontation with the man who broke you, your confidence was slowly building itself up. Natasha was confused, but happy, when you texted her asking if she wanted to get ice cream. She greatly accepted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr, [@that-sokovian-bastard](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/), for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
